OneShoot Merah Putih Cinta
by Prince Changsa
Summary: Hanya pertemuan awal Kyuhyun sang pangeran kampus Dan Sungmin sang mahasiswa baru KyuMin GS


**Title : MERAH PUTIH CINTA**

**Genre : Little romance, School life.**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Eunhyuk (Y)**

**Disclaimer : hanya remake dari cerpen singkat tentang awal perkenalan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Hanya mengubah cast dan sedikit pada bagian ending. Ini oneshoot tanpa ada kata sequel.**

**Tok** tok tok.

Terdengar ketukan lembut di pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang tiduran di ranjang sambil membaca majalah menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"Nona, ada tamu!" teriak Ahn _ahjuma_ dari balik pintu kamar.

"Siapa, _ahjuma_?" teriak Sungmin masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"Yang kemarin malam!"

Kyuhyun! Si tampan itu lagi!

Sungmin beranjak dari tidurannya, mencari sandal warna pink-nya, lalu menghampiri pintu.

"Yang rambutnya berponi itu, _ahjuma_?" tanya Sungmin. (bayangkan saja model rambut kyuhyun yang menurut kalian dia terlihat tampan)

Ahn _ahjuma_ mengangguk.

"katakan saja aku tidak ada, _ahjuma_," bisik Sungmin.

"Tapi, Non ..."

"sudah, bilang saja begitu. Ke mall atau ke pluto kalau perlu." Ucap Sungmin asal.

"Ke mana, Non ? _Ilsan_ ?"

Hah, dasar Ahn _ahjuma_ tidak bisa diajak kompakan.

"iya _deh_, bilang saja aku pergi ke _Ilsan_. Pulangnya minggu depan, gitu ya." Perintah Sungmin sambil nahan senyum, lantas menutup pintu, meninggalkan Ahn _ahjuma _yang masih bengong di depan pintu.

Sungmin naik ke tempat tidur dan kembali rebahan. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit kamar, sementara pikiranya terbang jauh, menerawang melewati batas langit-langit kamar itu.

_Andai saja peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi_! Batin Sungmin.

Hari itu hari pertama Sungmin masuk kampus baru. Sungmin terpaksa pindah kuliah karena beberapa alasan dan universitas ini bisa menerima transfer kuliahnya. Sungmin sudah menemukan sahabat baru, namanya Eunhyuk.

Belum juga lima belas menit Sungmin menikmati bangku barunya, seorang _namja_ memasuki ruangan.

"teman-teman , saya mau memberitahukan sebuah berita musibah. Teman kita Kyuhyun, anak kedokteran yang saat ini sedang praktek lapangan. Tadi pagi mengalami kecelakaan saat naik motor dari daerah tempat dia prakter ke kampus untuk mengurus acara amal di daerah tempat dia praktek. Kyuhyun sekarang di rumah sakit dan sangat membutuhkan sumbangan darah. Bagi teman teman yang bergolongan darah AB, mohon keikhlasannya untuk mendonorkan darahnya—"

Tik! Detik itu juga, Sungmin mengacungkan tangan.

"Saya!"

Dan seisi kampus gempar!

_Headline_ terbaru di kampus, dia arena gosip, bahan rumpian di cafe, juga bangku-bangku taman. Bahkan _up-date_ di sosial media anak-anak pun banyak yang menyinggung Sungmin, si anak baru yang belum satu jam menghuni kampus ini sudah menjadi pahlawan.

"Hebat kamu, Sungmin!" puji Eunhyuk setelah Sungmin tiba dari rumah sakit untuk diambil darahnya.

"Hebat apanya? Biasa saja. Kamu juga bisa kok Hyuk. Aku sudah terbiasa donor darah. Kebetulan tadi golongan darah aku sama."

Eunhyuk langsung mengancungkan jempol untuk sobat barunya ini. Bagaimana tidak salut coba, Sungmin tidak kenal siapa yang dia sumbang darahnya. Benar-benar tanpa pamrih. Kalau saja dia tau siapa si Kyuhyun.

Cerita tidak berakhri disitu. Tindakan spontan Sungmin tadi tidak hanya mengundang pujian tapi juga cibiran.

"Terang saja! Yang ditolong Kyuhyuh! Aku juga rela donor darah kalau golongan darahku sama, sayang darahku darah biru!" celetuk seorang _yeoja_ ketika Sungmin melintas. Segerombolan _yeoja_ itu lantas ketawa bareng sambil melirik ke Sungmin.

"Siapa sih itu, Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak usah didengarkan. Itu _geng_nya Jessica. Gerombolan si sirik gitu. Biasa, paling-paling masalah _namja_!"

"_Namja_? Maksudmu ?"

"Teman! Aku kasih tau ya! Sudah lama dan menjadi rahasia umum di kampus kalau Jessica menyukai Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Iya! _Namja_ yang barusan kau tolong!"

Mulut Sungmin langsung membentuk huruf O.

"Hyuk, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya spontanitas saja. Aku sudah berkali-kali donor darah. Lagian tampangnya Kyuhyun saja aku belum tau." Ujar Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tau itu, Min. Makanya aku bilang juga apa, tidak usah diladenin, tidak penting! Udahan ahkamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

Aneh, lapar yang tadi melilit tiba-tiba hilang. Sungmin jadi tidak nafsu makan.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Hai," sebuah sapaan riang tertuju pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang menyalin catatan, mendongakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya wajah tampan ala member boyband yang terpampang di depannya. Ada beberapa luka gores di lengan dan mukanya.

"_Gomawo_, sudah menolong ku," ujar _namja _itu sopan.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Bingung.

"Oya, perkenalkan. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang menerima transfusi darahmu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Oh, bagaimana? Sudah baikan, kan?" tanya Sungmin basa-basi .

"Syukur, berkat bantuanmu," jawab Kyuhyun sumringah.

"Bukan berkat aku, tapi berkat pertolongan dokter, dan juga Tuhan."

Kyuhyun, sang pangeran kampus yang tampan, sampai tidak berkutik mendengar jawaban bijak itu. Seratus jurus pikat _yeoja_ yang biasa dimilikinya seolah beku dan mati oleh pesona senyum Sungmin.

"Oya, bagaimana acara amal di daerah praktek mu ?" ujar Sungmin basa-basi sambil senyum. Dia ingat kata-kata _sunbae_-nya pas di kelas dulu.

"Belum _kok_, masih persiapan. Masih minggu depan. Eh, ini ada titipan dari _Eomma _ku untuk mu. Terima kasih banyak katanya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka tas ranselnya.

"Aku biasanya paling malas kalau dititipkann seperti ini oleh _Eomma_, tapi buat kamu selaku malaikat penolongku, aku belain bawa ransel," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan stoples kecil kue kering.

"Itu buatan _Eomma_ sendiri. Dan kamu diundang makan sama _Eomma_ ku, mau ya?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Wah, terima kasih, ya," Sungmin menerima toples kue itu, mengintipnya sejenak, dan melihat aneka kue di dalamnya. "Hei, teman-teman! Ada kue nih, siapa yang mau ?" teriak Sungmin.

Seperti ikan dikasih umpan, tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik, kotak kue itu ludes jadi rebutan teman-teman Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri malah tidak kebagian.

"Loh kok, kenapa kamu tidak kebagian sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa.

"_Gwenchanayo_," ujar Sungmin sambil nyengir. "Lain kali saja aku minta traktir yang lain, hehe" lanjut Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Sore itu, sesuai kuliah, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk di taman kampus. Dia mengajak dua gadis itu ke kantin. Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga beriringan menuju kantin.

Ketiganya disambut cibiran sinis dari Jessica dan temannya yang sudah ada di kantin.

"Wah-wah yang lagi punya hutang budi. Lagi bayar hutang nih!" celetuk Jessica kencang hingga seluruh pengunjung kantin mendengarnya.

"Iya mendingan hutang sama Sungmin daripada dengan mu, Jess. Bunganya mahal, bunga rentenir!" sahut Kangin, teman sekelas Sungmin yang terkenla usil. Sungmin ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tinggal Jessica yang gondong sekali dikomentari begitu.

"Heh! Kau! Siapa yang mengajakmu bicara hah! _Girls, lets go_!" komando Jessica pada gengnya yang langsung _cabut_ dari kantin.

"Kyuhyun, _yeojachingu_ mu marah itu," ujar Sungmin tidak enak.

"Hah ? pacar apaan?" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kamu masa tidak merasa sih! Jessica itu naksir berat sam kamu, lagi.." tambah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku lebih suka bersama kalian," ujar Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum mautnya.

_Deg!_

Sungmin sampai tersedak saking kagetnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Min, kamu mau kan bantuin aku ?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Begini, aku kan sedang praktek lapangan dan di bulan februari ini kelompok praktek ku di daerah mau mengadakan acara amal."

"Oo... acara amal apa?"

"Kita bakalan mengadakan pemeriksaan gratis, bazar amal dan konser musik. Nanti kamu bantu aku, okay?"

"Hah? Aku membantumu ?" ujar sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah kaget.

"Hahaha, iya. Kamu jadi MC saja pas acara music." Kyuhyun tertawa karena melihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin yang lucu.

"Memang aku bisa?"

"Pasti bisa,aku yakin. Besok aku jemput, ya?"

"Besok?" tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Besok kan malam minggu."

"Iya, memang kenapa? Kamu ada yang mengajak pergi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Em, tidak. Cuma—"

"Cuma kenapa?"

"Ih, Kyuhyun! Kalau mau menembak _yeoja_ jangan di tempat ramai begini dong! Tidak romantis tau. Liat Sungmin sampai kebingungan kayak maling ketangkep gitu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil meninju lengan Kyuhyun,

Sungmin sampai tidak bisa bernafas saking syoknya. Untuk ada Eunhyuk.

_Gosip of the week! _ Sungmin jadian dengan Kyuhyun karena balas budi, bukan karena cinta!

Berita itu menyebar cepat. Sudah bisa di tebak siapa penyebarnya. Sungmin jadi serba salah, ke mana pun dia pergi, semua mata seolah memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit ditebak.

Sebenarnya Sungmin mulai merasa keakraban dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baik, supel, enak diajak mengobrol dan curhat dan juga lucu. Tapi, semenjak mendengar gosip itu, Sungmin mulai menjaga jarak. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah mahasiswa baru dan dia harus bisa menjaga diri.

Siang itu, ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan saat Sungmin sedang sendirian di perpustakaan. Sungmin di datangi oleh Jessica dan temannya.

"Heh! Kau anak baru jangan belagu ya! Mentang-mentang sudah menyumbang darah terus kau bisa memiliki Kyuhyun begitu! Heol,belum tentu juga Kyuhyun sembuh karena darah mu!" semprot Jessica sambil telunjuknya menujuk telunjuknya kurang dua senti dari hidung Sungmin.

"Iya, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun malah ketularan penyakit kau lagi!" timpal suara di belakangnya diiringi suara _koor _tawa dengan nada melecehkan.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin pelan.

"Halah, tidak usah sok polos! Semua juga tau kau mengejar Kyuhyun. Kau _yeoja_ kegatelan ya! Jangan-jangan kau pindah ke kampus ini lantaran mau membersihkan nama karena nama mu sudah sedemikian tercemarnya di kampus lama mu! Terus kau sok suci dan polos disini, begitu?" tuduh _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang ada di belakang punggung Jessica.

Mendidih darah Sungmin mendengarnya. Untung kepalanya masih bisa diajak kompromi. Lebih baik meninggalkan gerombolan penyakit ini daripada harus diladeni. Tapi ketika Sungmin akan melangkah, Jessica masih sempat mengancam dia.

"Kalau kau masih kecentilan dan mengganggu Kyuhyun, aku pastikan hidup mu tidak akan tenang disini mengerti?!"

Sungmin tertegun. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan menetes di depan gerombolan penindas ini. Dia harus kuat. Dengan langkah berat Sungmin meninggalkan perpustakan diiringi derai tawa mereka.

Sungmin masih tertegun di ranjang menatap langit-langit kamar. Ahn _ahjuma_ sudah lama meninggalkan kamarnya. Seminggu sejak kejadian di perpustakaan Sungmin menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha menemuinya dan menghubunginya, tapi Sungmin menghindar dan tidak mengangkat maupun membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun. Sengaja! Bukan karena takut dengan Jessica, tapi lebih karena dia tidak mau cari masalah.

Kalimat ancaman dari Jessica saat terakhir pertemuan di perpustakaan itu, kenapa seperti menjadi _Ring Back Tone_ atau _alarm_ yang tiba-tiba selalu berbunyi di benaknya setiap kali dia melihat sosok Kyuhyun?

_Kalau kau masih kecentilan dan mengganggu Kyuhyun, aku pastikan hidup mu tidak akan tenang disini mengerti?!_

Sungmin terlonjak ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan bergetar.

Eunhyuk!

"_Yeobeoseyo_?"

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun kecelakaan lagi!" jerit Eunhyuk di ujung telpon.

"_MWO_?!" ujar Sungmin kaget, dia shock. Tiba-tiba pikiran nya kosong dan badannya langsung lemas.

"Dia butuh darah, Sungmin!"

"Aku ke sana sekarang!"

"Tapi, Min.."

"Tapi kenapa? Kyuhyun membutuhkan darah kan?" Sungmin khawatir dan takut, iya itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima darah kamu lagi!"

"_Wae_?"

"Dia tidakmau hutang budi dua kali ke kamu karena kamu selalu menghindari dia!"

"Tapi nyawanya lebih penting, Hyuk!" rasanya sungmin ingin menangis, kenapa Kyuhyun berpikiran seperti itu?

"Iya dia tidak mau kamu menjauh lagi."

"Aku tidak menjauh, Hyuk. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahan jauh dari dia!" suara sungmin bergetar.

"Jadi kamu juga cinta sama dia? Kamu mau jujur kalau kamu cinta juga sama dia?"

"Iya, pokoknya aku kesana!"

"Min, semenit lagi aku sampai di rumah kamu!"

"Lho! Kok malah kamu yang kesini ? kamu sekarang diman, Hyuk?"

"Di seberang jalan depan rumah kamu, dengan Kyuhyun heheh.."

Reflek sungmin bangkit dan melongok ke jendela. Dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas tampak Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun melaimbaikan tangannya sambil ketawa. Rasanya seperti sebagian beban hidup Sungmin terangkat saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tegak disana tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"_Sorry_, Min. Ini semua skenario Kyuhyun. Aku hanya jadi aktrisnya. Dan dia sudah dengar smua ucapan kamu tapi karena tadi aku _loudspeaker_."

Kyuhyun segera merebut ponsel Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah, _mianhae_. Bukanya aku mau mengerjaimu. Aku hanya ingin kita jujur sama perasaan kita sendiri. Perasaan kita lebih penting daripada omongan orang lain di luar sana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dari bawah.

Sungmin masih tertegun di bibir jendela.

"Kamu sudah memberikan merahnya darah kamu untuk ku. Sekarang saatnya aku mempersembahkan putihnya cinta ku, Min. Tolong hargai aku, cinta menyapa dengan banyak cara, Sungmin. Kadang dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan, seperti yang kita saat ini, yang selalu jdi bahan omongan banyak orang. Tapi aku percaya kalau cinta yang berasal dari dasar hati yang tulus akan berbuah manis."

Kalimat terakhir tadi benar-benar meruntuhkan keteguhan Sungmin. Dia menagis karena bahagia Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Dia sangat tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Realita harus dijalani. Perasaan wanita tak pernah berbohong. Dia juga sayang dan mencintai Kyuhyun dan sekarang saatnya untuk memperjuangkan merah putih cinta mereka. Mungkin diawali dengan membantu Kyuhyun mengurus kegiatan amalnya. Disana pasti akan banyak kisah yang terjadi yang akan menunjukkan seperti apa cinta mereka.

Sungmin segera berlari ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu pagar rumahnya

Juga pintu hatinya.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun hal yang pertama dia lakukan adalah memeluk pemuda itu. Dan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku selama ini." Ucap Sungmin lirih saat memeluk Kyuhyun, dia menangis karena terlalu senang.

Dan ini awal perjalanan percintaan mereka dimulai.

Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun ! Selalu bahagia tampan jangan bersedih karena masalah kemarin Joyers bersama mu tampan. Di umur 27 Cuma mau liat ABS mu saja, itu sudah cukup haha.

Ini remake lagi. Iya saya belum berani buat fanfic sendiri.

Just say sorry, tidak melanjutkan ff yang satunya entah kenapa mood saya menghilang kemana. Sorry. Saya bakalan tetep lanjutin kok.

KYUMIN NEVER DIE !

Review please ?


End file.
